Plataforma de pesca
Fishing Trawler es una actividad de fishing a cargo de Murphy a la que los jugadores pueden ingresar en Port Khazard. Es necesario un level mínimo de 15 en Fishing para participar. Los jugadores abordan un bote de pesca y trabajan en equipo para evitar que el bote se hunda luego de navegar alrededor de 12 minutos en el mar. Puede ser una actividad exaustante para un solo jugador, por lo que es recomendable venir con un grpo de amigos, un Clan, o pescadores experimentados. Fishing Trawler fué lanzado el 28 de Julio de 2003. Actualmente, el world 116 es el mundo oficialmente designado para esta actividad. Llegando Allí *Usando los spells Ardougne teleport y Watchtower Teleport los jugadores quedaran relativamente cerca de Port Khazard. *El código DJP de los Fairy Ring está justo al norte de Port Khazard. *Los Charter Ship tienen una parada en Port Khazard. *El spell Lunar Khazard Teleport te llevará directamente a Port Khazard. *Si has terminado la quest Tree Gnome Village, puedes usar el Spirit Tree y llegar al Khazard Battlefield. *Lady of the Waves te llevará a Port Khazard desde el suroeste de Karamja por unas pocas coins. *El Ring of duelling puede llevarte a Castle Wars que esta cerca, si es que no tienes el suficiente nivel de Magic o suficientes coins. *Con 40 Magic o una Teleport to house tab, puedes transportarte a tu casa in Yanille (Necesitas hablar con un Estate Agent para mover tu casa, y requiere 50 Construction), que esta cerca del Trawler. *Las 4 versiones de la Ardougne Cloak pueden transportarte al monasterio, y Port Khazard esta un poco mas al sur de allí. Participando del Juego Los jugadores deben reparar las grietas a los lados del bote usando swamp paste y las redes de pescar con ropes cuando estas se rompan. Es recomendable que cada jugador traiga aproximadamente 150 swamp paste, 10 ropes y un bailing bucket dependiendo del tamaño del equipo. Mientras más grande el equipo, mas grietas y redes repararán, aunque puede ser ventajoso tener un jugador estacionado en cada grieta y tener a los demás ayudandolos. Todos los items necesarios estan disponibles en la Tienda General de Port Khazard. Es posible llevar un gato a bordo del fishing trawler, sin importar si el gato esta en tu inventorio o en el suelo. Un mensaje aparecerá diciendo, "Que pasaría si se cayera al mar?", si intentas abordar el fishing trawler con un gato, sin importar su estado de desarrollo. Los equipos victoriosos serán devueltos al muelle de Port Khazard donde pueden investigar la malla del pescador por su recompensa: cualquier pez que puedan capturar hasta su nivel actual de fishing. Esta es la unica forma en la que los jugadores con alto nivel pueden obtener mantarayas y tortugas. Una deposit box justo al norte de las mallas facilita el bankeo de los peces. Al examinar la malla por tu recompensa, otra update ahora permite tomar y dejar los peces directamente en la caja de deposito dentro de la misma pantalla. Esto permite ahorrar tiempo y poder regresar rapidamente para el siguiente bote. Es posible hacer aproximadamente ahsta 350k por hora en 81+ de fishing. Nota: Si un jugador tiene menos de 76 fishing (no puede capturar Sharks), tanto las recompensas como la experiencia son extremadamente bajas. La experiencia, en nivel 75, es de aproximadamente 1-2k por viaje y la captura comúnmente es de 10-14 swordfish mas algunas lobster y tunas. No harás dinero decentemente hasta nivel 79 (Sea Turtles) y empiezas a ganar mucho en level 81 (Manta Rays). La cantidad de experiencia de Fishing que un jugador gana por viaje es equivalente al 40% de la experiencia total de su captura si es que las hubiera capturado pescando normalmente. Por ejemplo, cada Swordfish atrapado dará 40 xp en vez de los 100 normales. La experiencia es entrgada al terminar el viaje, independiente de que items sean sacados de la malla. Los equipos perdedores se encontrarán nadando alrededor de un barco hundido luego de que este se llene de agua. Deben subirse a un barril antes de poder regresar a la costa norte de Port Khazard. The 9 (10) Person System The Fishing Trawler can efficiently be run with just 9 people (or with an optional tenth.) To use this method you need 8 people to bail and patch the holes and one (or an optional second) to fix the net. In this activity if you are patching holes on the north side of the boat, you can patch the hole one square east without moving, and on the south side you can do the same to the hole one square west of you. So to use this method effectively you need everyone bailing and patching to have one space between them, and they should cover the hole they're touching and the one that's on their east/west side (depending on if they're on the north or south). The net repairmen should just stand at the top of the boat fixing the net as needed. The most useful inventory to bring for this is 25 ropes, plenty of swamp paste, one bailing bucket, and coins to buy supplies between trips. Everyone should bring both paste and ropes, since a person bailing and patching, or net repairman may run out of supplies for one job, you can just switch jobs with them. Since the activity bar update, it may be necessary for the net repairman to sometimes bail and patch holes. It is fine to do this, just make sure you watch for the message "The net has ripped!" This method can also be used with 8 people, if the person patching the two most north-western holes repairs the nets when needed. The 5 Person System The Fishing Trawler can be completed successfully with only five people. Although fewer fish will be caught, it can still be done. To do this, there should be two people filling in holes. One person should cover the holes on the North side of the ship; the other should cover the South. The rest of the crew should keep bailing as much as possible. One of the people bailing should stand near the ladder with a lot of rope. He should be the person who fixes the net when necessary and he can bail when the net is ok. If more than five people come, this system can still be used, simply with more bailing. More than 2 people filling in holes are rarely needed, as it is more helpful to bail. Rewards Depending on fishing levels, the trawler will reward players with raw fish, some of which can only be obtained through the minigame. *Raw tuna *Raw lobster *Raw swordfish *Raw shark *Raw sea turtle *Raw manta ray *Raw tiger shark In addition, players may also receive some 'junk' items: *Buttons *Broken staff *Broken arrow *Broken armour *Smashed glass *Old boot *Empty pot On occasion, player may come across rarer, untradeable items: *Shimmering shell, which offers extra fishing experience upon a successful trawl to ten people, including yourself, which favors clanmates over strangers. *Glistening shell, which also offers extra fishing experience upon a successful trawl, but for just yourself. *Shark tooth, a rare item that requires 5 of such to create a Shark's tooth necklace. Players are also awarded Fishing experience upon completion of a successful trawl. Tips Bring the following: *100-200 swamp paste per game *5-10 rope per game *5-10 bailing bucket (if on world 116) *10+ bailing buckets (if on a world other than 116) Do the following: Bring 5 ropes in reserve, even if you do not intend on fixing the net. Spending 10 minutes and losing the catch because there were not enough ropes on board would be a shame. Bailing is more effective at clearing out water. An inventory with 5 ropes, 100+ paste, and the rest of the spaces filled with bailing buckets is the best way to go. *'Don't' fill a hole all the time if on world 116, fill a hole only when your activity bar isn't full *'Don't' try to raise the activity bar by fixing the net, it does not happen frequently and other people will beat you to it! So fill holes instead. Trivia * For a long time, work was not necessary on the Trawler. Many players were unhappy that work was not necessary to get rewards. As long as they were on a boat that did not sink, a player received fish. These people were known as freeloaders or lords (due to the fact many called workers "serfs" or "peasants"). Freeloading has been removed with the addition of an Activity Bar that boots you out if you do not work. They are similar in concept to 500 Hitters in the Pest Control activity. *On 16 June 2009, an activity bar was placed to battle freeloaders, similar to Soul Wars. This has had mixed reviews. Many are happy about the ending of Freeloading, but many are dissatisfied about how quickly the activity bar depletes. This leads to what many describe as a race to fill holes and bail as not to be kicked off. Many other players are unhappy because they normally only bailed, now the activity bar depletes before they can bail enough to stay on. Some believe the activity bar depletes quickly because Jagex wanted to turn the Fishing Trawler into more of a competitive activity and less of a teamwork activity. Players have also criticised the bar as kicking off innocent players on crowded boats who cannot find any work to do due to the large amount of people. *During an update, the Trawler activity was updated to stop people from using High Level Alchemy and Humidify during the game. Categoría:Pesca Categoría:Minijuegos